


When you changed my colors

by Juli06



Series: Ah that Woman... We love her [8]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: Em um mundo completamente cinza, as pessoas esperavam encontrar seu arco íris. Quando mais nova, Sharon pensava o mesmo, mas a vida não era fácil e seu mundo continuou sem cor. Até aquele dia...
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Series: Ah that Woman... We love her [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060169
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	When you changed my colors

**_When you changed my colors_ **

**_Autora:_ ** _Juliana Alves_

**_Categoria:_ ** _Shandy, Romance, Comfort, Fluff, Cute, Soulmates AU_

**_Advertências:_ ** _Nope_

**_Classificação:_ ** _T_

**_Capítulos:_ ** _Oneshot_

**_Completa:_ ** _[x] Yes [ ] No_

**_Resumo:_ ** _Em um mundo completamente cinza, as pessoas esperavam encontrar seu arco íris. Quando mais nova, Sharon pensava o mesmo, mas a vida não era fácil e seu mundo continuou sem cor. Até aquele dia..._

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Major Crimes não me pertence e sim a TNT e a James Duff._

* * *

Sharon estava irritada, essa não era a primeira vez que seus planos foram frustrados por causa da equipe de Brenda, ela sabia que era necessária em alguns momentos, mas se tornar babá da Major Crimes não era sua função. Mas aqui estava ela, impedida de viajar por causa de um caso que nem deveria ser seu.

A Capitã não queria perder mais um Natal com seus filhos, no ano anterior apenas Rick foi capaz de descer e comemorar com ela, Emily estava em uma turnê com seu grupo pela Europa e foi incapaz de chegar a tempo. Mas Sharon conseguiu planejar tudo esse ano para ficarem juntos e agora ela estava presa porque Pope resolveu mostrar sua autoridade.

Suspirando, Sharon foi até a sala de eletrônicos, pelo menos Buzz não expressava tão fortemente sua antipatia por ela. Com um sorriso ela viu que ele estava com um chapéu na cabeça e ela sorriu um pouco, pelo menos alguém parecia ainda ter o espírito de natal. Só era uma pena que ela não conseguisse ver as cores, sua vida sempre foi e provavelmente será cinza.

Sharon, porém, não se importava muito com isso, a ilusão de encontrar sua alma gêmea acabou anos atrás, assim como metade da população a Capitã enxergava o mundo em preto, branco e cinza. Principalmente cinza.

Ninguém sabe quando tudo isso começou, apenas que todos estavam destinados a verem cinza até tocarem sua alma gêmea, então seu mundo se transformaria em um grande arco íris e fogos de artifícios. E Sharon acreditou nisso, ela esperou repetir o conto de fadas da mãe que ao tocar seu melhore amigo na escola viu seu mundo se tornar colorido.

Contudo, quando os anos foram se passando ela descobriu que não era bem assim que as coisas aconteciam, eram raros esse tipo de ligação, você poderia tocar milhares de pessoas em sua vida e ainda enxergar cinza depois de cada toque. Mas mesmo sabendo disso Sharon se iludiu que ela seria diferente e tocou em pessoas suficiente para sentir sua esperança escorrer por seus dedos, seja na faculdade ou na lanchonete que trabalhava, ela sempre esperou ver as cores.

Quando entrou para a polícia, ela tentou não se aterrorizar ao saber que seu parceiro não tinha uma alma gêmea, pois ele era muito mais velho, mas Sharon nunca ficou tão aliviada ao ver tudo cinza depois de tocá-lo acidentalmente, ela não queria destruir um casamento de 15 anos por causa disso. E graças a algumas prisões, ela descobriu que não queria ser surpreendida com uma alma gêmea corrupta e assassina, então ela passou a usar luvas e blusas de manga comprida.

Sharon disse isso a mãe e recebeu um discurso sobre como ela perderia de conhecer sua alma gêmea se não desse uma chance, então relatou apaixonadamente como era enxergar o arco-íris ou assistir ao pôr do sol, e o quanto era lindo receber um buque de flores violetas. Naquele dia, ela tirou as luvas e resolveu dar uma chance.

As visões apaixonadas de sua mãe não fizeram muito efeito dois anos depois quando ela continuava sozinha e assistindo seus amigos e colegas se estabelecendo com famílias e empregos dos sonhos, alguns com seu olhar colorido do mundo, outros vivendo em seu mundinho cinza como o dela.

Foi um pouco amargurada que ela entrou no bar naquele dia, tudo que ela queria era esquecer suas frustrações e talvez levar alguém para casa, ela era jovem e solteira, nada a impedia. Depois de algumas bebidas ela encontrou Jack, ele era divertido e parecia não se importa com toda essa ilusão de almas gêmeas, Sharon se apegou a isso com unhas e dentes.

Contudo, para a surpresa de ambos, eles se viram gostando da companhia e resolveram se conhecer melhor antes de algum toque ser envolvido, e foi assim que eles permaneceram três encontros depois. Eles se tornaram amigos e conversaram muito sobre seus mundos cinzas, eles ainda pensavam em encontrar sua outra metade, mas o sonho parecia distantes e eles queriam uma família. Então, no final daquele encontrou eles se beijaram e não se surpreenderam quando tudo permanecia preto e branco.

Sharon e Jack se casaram logo depois e construíram uma família bonita: dois filhos maravilhosos e uma vida estável, foi nesse período que Sharon voltou a usar as luvas, ela não queria correr o risco de perder sua vida perfeita. Infelizmente, Jack não teve esse mesmo cuidado, mesmo felizes o advogado apareceu em casa com um grande sorriso no rosto e contando o quanto colorido era o mundo. A Capitã tentou não se ressentir, mas a dor foi incômoda enquanto assistia seu marido ir embora com a sua alma gêmea, pelo menos ela teve 12 anos de felicidade conjugal.

Os anos seguintes, Sharon continuou sua vida cinza, criou os filhos e subiu na carreira, ela se tornou Capitã rapidamente depois que entrou na Corregedoria e depois da decepção com Jack ela continuou a usar luvas, ela não acreditava que encontraria sua alma gêmea.

E ela não pensava sobre isso há um tempo, mas assistir Clay e Willie Ray arrumando toda o andar de Brenda para o Natal e sussurrando o quanto bonita eras as cores, Sharon desejou ter alguém para compartilhar uma visão colorida. Porém, ela não tinha esperança de ter um milagre de natal, não agora que seu voo tinha partido sem ela e Sharon só veria seus filhos no ano novo. O dia realmente foi frustrante.

Sharon vagou pela sala de assassinato agarrada ao pequeno duende que encontrou em uma das mesas, ela queria saber quais seriam as cores dele, se seria tão bonito quanto Willie Ray descreveu. Suspirando, ela se insolou em um canto e tentou não ficar ainda mais triste, pois por mais que estivesse rodeada de pessoas, ela se sentia sozinha.

Quando o jantar começou, Sharon se viu ao lado de Andy e Provenza, e ela tinha certeza que isso era culpa da mãe de Brenda, a mulher mais velha resolveu que faria o papel de casamenteira com ela e Andy e ignorou os conselhos de toda a equipe de que os dois se odiavam. Entretanto, a Capitã não se deixaria intimidar por isso e jantou com todos eles, e como costumava acontecer em casa, ela tirou as luvas e aproveitou a comida.

Foi algumas horas depois que ela se levantou para ir embora, porque por mais divertida que estivesse com todas as histórias contadas por Provenza e Clay, ela queria ir para casa e tentar reajustar sua agenda, talvez até conseguisse falar com seus filhos. Pedindo licença, ela se levantou e estendeu a mão em direção a Andy, pois ele havia terminado e ela não se importou em pegar os pratos para descartar na lixeira, ela até pegou o de Provenza.

Porém, ela não esperava que sua pele entrasse em contato com a do Tenente, ela não estava preparada para a explosão em suas íris ou o arrepiou em sua espinha quando suas mãos se tocaram. Sharon arregalou os olhos e assistiu fascinada todo o ambiente se encher de cor, e assim como sua mãe falou era como se ela já soubesse o que cada uma significava, ela viu o vermelho e verde do tema de natal na camisa de Clay, os enfeites da mesa e até as luzes piscando ao redor. Então ela sentiu sua respiração engatar quando ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo, ela tocou em sua alma gêmea, a pessoa que ela nunca acreditou poder encontrar. Mas o pior não era isso, o que a estava deixando desesperada era que sua alma gêmea era Andy, o homem que a odiava. E ao pensar nisso, seus olhos travaram nele e sua respiração se engatou quando viu o marrom a encarando de volta tão surpreso quanto ela. E ela sabia que essa cor seria a mais bela que encontraria.

Contudo, ela se sentiu encurralada e fugiu dali. Ela não se importou de deixar os pratos cair ou se todos tinha os olhos nela, tudo o que Sharon queria era sair dali antes que as lágrimas começarem a escorrer.

“O que diabos aconteceu?” Questionou Brenda baixinho.

“Flynn, vá atrás dela, seu idiota”. Provenza disse e o empurrou na direção que a Capitã foi.

“O que está acontecendo?” Dessa vez foi Buzz quem perguntou.

“Eles viram as cores”. Resmungou Provenza.

E foi realmente engraçado assistir todos olharem na direção que o casal foi. ~~E eles pensaram que o caso que resolveram era complicado.~~

* * *

Andy olhou frenético ao redor procurando por Sharon, ela não devia ter ido para muito longe, provavelmente para as escadas já que os elevadores eram na direção contrária. E por mais que quisesse alcançar a Capitã, Andy estava um pouco fascinado com todas as cores que conseguia enxergar.

O Tenente sempre quis encontrar sua alma gêmea, era uma esperança que sempre nutriu e esperou realizar. Desde muito novo, sua mãe contou como era ter sua outra metade e o quanto ela se sentia completa. Durante muito tempo o pequeno Andrew ficava hipnotizado com as histórias e os relatos da mãe sobre todas as cores que ela conseguia ver.

Mas então seu pai perdeu o emprego e as coisas ficaram ruins rapidamente, ele ficou violento e começou a beber, não demorou muito para a mãe dele o mandar embora, nem mesmo sua conexão de alma gêmea aguentou o desgaste da relação. E mesmo assim, Andy nunca deixou de esperar o dia que veria cores. E o maior medo que ele tinha era morrer e seu mundo ter sido apenas cinza.

Porém, agora seu coração batia forte, ele finalmente a encontrou, bem ali, ao seu lado durante anos. Claro, que ele nunca imaginou que a mulher que ele tinha tantos problemas era na verdade sua outra metade. A destinada do seu coração.

Andy abriu as portas que levava as escadas, desceu um andar e a encontrou. Ela estava sentada com as mãos no rosto e seus ombros tremiam, Andy sentiu o coração dilacerado ao perceber que ela estava chorando e provavelmente por sua causa.

“Sharon”. Ele sussurrou e sentou ao lado dela, a Capitã enrijeceu, mas não o encarou. “Por favor, olhe para mim”. Ele implorou.

“Eu não posso fazer isso, Andy”. Ela falou com a voz embargada. “Eu nunca quis isso, eu---“.

“Ei, não chore”. Ele pediu e esticou a mão na direção dela, quando ela não se afastou, Andy enxugou a lágrima que manchava sua bochecha. “Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa, mas--- eu finalmente te encontrei. A minha outra metade”.

“Mas você me odeia, Andy”. Ela disse e se afastou. “Você deixa isso claro todas as vezes que nos reunimos”.

“Eu sou um idiota, eu sei disso”. Ele suspirou. “Mas não odeio você é só que--- ok, eu não vou mentir, eu odeio o seu trabalho. Eu sei que é necessário, mas é frustrante sempre ter esse empecilho. E sinceramente, não vou deixar que nossos trabalhos interfiram na nossa ligação”.

“Eu não posso impedir meu trabalho, Andy. E não é minha culpa acontecer tantos erros. Eu nunca quis ser desprezada ou insultada, mas eu tenho que fazer isso”. Ela disse e estava cansada de se repetir, ninguém parecia interessado em seu lado da história de qualquer jeito. “E não podemos ignorar tudo isso porque somos alma gêmeas”.

“Eu sinto muito”. Ele sussurrou. “Eu---“.

“Olhe, eu não quero que você comece a ser amigável só porque vimos as cores”.

Andy estava sem palavras, ela tinha razão, na verdade, em sua ânsia de ter descoberto quem ela era para ele, Andy esqueceu o quanto a machucou. Mas ele não a perderia, não agora que a tinha, porém, para isso ele precisava conhece-la. Não a Capitã, mas Sharon.

“Eu entendo e seria errado insistir”. Ele começou cansado. “Eu, no entanto, quero conhecer você”.

“Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia”. Sharon sussurrou. “E se a gente não se der bem?”

“Nós somos almas gêmeas, Sharon. O universo nos uniu quando nascemos, e eu esperei tanto por você. Fomos feitos para ficar juntos”. Ele disse com a voz um pouco rouca, finalmente as emoções chegando a ele. “Eu não quero te perder”.

“Eu não sei, Andy”. Ela balançou a cabeça incerta. Agora que Sharon encontrou aquele destinado para ela, tudo parecia atrativo e todas as histórias que ouviram era tão fascinante nesse momento. Contudo, ela precisava de tempo para pensar. “Eu preciso de um tempo, você pode me dar isso?”

“Claro, o que você precisar, contando que você vai pensar sobre isso”. Ele falou e esticou a mão para pegar a dela e como antes o arrepiou tomou seus corpos.

Os dois sabiam o que isso significava, eles aprenderam isso na escola, que quando o laço de alma gêmea fosse forte os corpos reagiam com arrepios e batimentos acelerados e se o vínculo não fosse concluído imediatamente, eles sofreriam dores e seria um período insuportável. Contudo, passariam em alguns dias.

“Não temos muito tempo”. Ele sussurrou inseguro. “E eu quero tentar, mas vou esperar por você”.

“Eu--- só preciso de alguns dias”. Ela disse.

E antes que Andy pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, eles escutaram passos e viram Willie Ray se aproximando. Ambos ficaram desconfortáveis, mas não se afastaram, o toque de suas mãos acalmava seus sintomas.

“Andrew, gostaria de ter uma conversa com Sharon, você nos daria licença?”

“Claro”. Ele afirmou e se afastou de Sharon relutante. “Acredito que você vai querer suas coisas?”

“Sim, não sei se terei coragem de voltar lá”. Ela falou e ruborizou, Andy assistiu fascinado as bochechas dela ficarem rosadas. Ele não entendia como conseguiu ficar sem cor toda sua vida.

Relutante, Andy foi embora e deixou as duas mulheres sozinhas. Willie Ray então se sentou ao lado de Sharon e ficou em silêncio por um tempo, a mulher mais velha sabia que a Capitã precisava se recompor antes de qualquer conversa.

“Como você está, minha querida?” Quis saber Willie Ray e a ruiva pensou em mentir, mas abandonou a ideia, ela precisava de alguns conselhos, na verdade.

“Assustada”. Sharon sussurrou. “Eu não estava esperando por isso, eu nunca quis isso”.

“Você nunca quis encontrar sua alma gêmea?” Dessa vez, a mulher mais velha não escondeu a surpresa.

“Durante um tempo sim, você sabe, todas as histórias me fascinaram durante a infância, mas--- esperei pelas cores por muitos anos, mas queria uma família e foi isso que fiz. E a ideia de encontrar minha alma gêmea foi esquecida”. Sharon estava sendo sincera, ela não se importava muito com isso, não na idade dela. Ela já tinha aceitado seu mundo cinza.

“Mas agora você o encontrou”. Willie Ray comentou com um pequeno sorriso. “Você não pode fugir disso por muito tempo. Eu vi como vocês estavam se tocando”. A mulher falou de forma presunçosa. “Vocês têm um vínculo forte e você sabe o que tem que fazer”.

“Eu sei, Sra. Jonhson, mas Andy me odeia e---”

“Ele não a odeia”. Falou a mãe de Brenda divertida. “Ele é como aqueles meninos que puxam as tranças da menina que gosta. E por mais que vocês achem que não entendo seus trabalhos, eu sei bem que suas funções os impedem de tentar alguma coisa, mas agora, minha querida, tudo mudou”.

“Mas e se não der certo?” Sharon quase chorou novamente com o turbilhão de emoções que sentia.

“E se der certo?” Willie Ray falou e pegou as mãos de Sharon que ainda estavam trêmulas. “Sharon, eu sei que isso é aterrorizante, mas olhe ao seu redor e veja todas essas cores que ele lhe deu. Não desperdice isso”.

Sharon queria argumentar que era tudo muito complicado, que não daria certo, que isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Mas ela sabia que eram apenas mentiras que contava a si mesma, pois desde o momento que Andy saiu de perto dela, seu corpo ansiava pelo toque dele. Contudo, ela precisava pensar sobre isso, ela não conseguiria cair de cabeça e ignorar a história turbulenta deles.

“O que devo fazer então? Nós não somos amigos, mal conseguimos ficar na mesma sala sem nos insultarmos”. Sharon disse preocupada e Willie Ray teve pena dela, diferente da Capitã, a mulher mais velha teve sorte, pois já era apaixonada por Clay antes deles se tocarem e descobrirem ser alma gêmea. Ela não podia imaginar o que Sharon estava passando.

“Pense um pouco sobre tudo isso, mas não demore muito, minha querida. O vínculo de vocês parece ser muito forte e se abster um do outro vai ser doloroso”.

“Eu sei”. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos. “Deus... isso é uma bagunça”.

“Uma bagunça que faz seu coração bater mais forte, não é?” Willie Ray falou um pouco divertida. “Ok. Aqui vai meu conselho: Ame-o. E sim, vocês não se dão bem, o trabalho vai atrapalhar, as pessoas vão falar, mas dane-se. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro, uma ligação de alma gêmea não pode ser ignorada. Sua vida está colorida agora, minha querida, aproveite”.

“Você não pode ser tão convincente assim”. Sharon reclamou, mas finalmente tinha um sorriso no rosto. “Você fez tudo parecer fácil”.

“Porque é fácil, só siga seus instinto e coração”. Sabendo então que a Capitã pensaria em suas palavras, Willie Ray a abraçou e subiu as escadas. No caminho, ela encontrou com Andy que parecia preocupado, mas ela o tranquilizou e o enviou para Sharon.

O Tenente a encontrou muito mais calma, mas ainda parecia preocupada o que o deixou aflito. Pigarreando, ele se aproximou e estendeu para ela a bolsa e o casaco.

“Você está bem?” Ele quis saber e sentiu o corpo arrepiar quando suas mãos se tocaram ao trocar os objetos.

“Estou bem”. Ela agradeceu e deu um passo para trás. “Obrigada, Andy”.

“Não foi nada”. Ele disse e a encarou, e Deus... só agora que ele percebeu os olhos dela. Era de um verde cintilante, diferente de toda a decoração de natal, era muito mais brilhante e ele estava hipnotizado. “Eu posso acompanha-la até o carro?”

“Claro”. Ela sussurrou e ele assistiu admirado as bochechas dela ficarem rosadas novamente.

Durante todo o caminho até a garagem, os dois se mantiveram perto, pois até completarem o vínculo a necessidade do toque não passaria. E assim como leram e aprenderam sobre as almas gêmeas, era um instinto inconsciente.

Sharon foi rápida em entrar no carro e se despedir do Tenente, mas prometeu que ligaria para ele em breve. E com pesar, Andy viu sua outra metade ir embora.

* * *

Três dias depois, Andy estava quase incoerente, passar tanto tempo longe de Sharon o estava enlouquecendo. O vínculo entre eles devera ter sido completo e não demoraria para que seu corpo começasse a doer de forma insuportável.

Então quando ele recebeu a mensagem dela, ele quase quebrou a porta de casa na pressa de ir até ela. O caminho até o condomínio de Sharon, passou como um borrão e ele quase não conseguiu estacionar antes de subir até a cobertura. Com as mãos trêmulas, ele bateu à porta e esperou.

Quando Sharon abriu, ambos pararam de respirar por um segundo, mas então a Capitã se lançou para ele e o abraçou apertado. Andy retribuiu e fechou os olhos e ele teve a sensação de que essa era a primeira vez que respirava desde o jantar de natal.

“Deus--- eu senti sua falta”. Ele disse enquanto a apertava mais.

“Eu fui uma idiota, Andy. Eu não deveria ter fugido”. Ela falou com a voz embargada. “Foi doloroso ficar longe de você”.

“Eu sei, mas agora podemos resolver isso”. Ele disse e se afastou um pouco, mas ainda a tocava, uma mão em sua cintura e outra no seu rosto. “Você vai me aceitar como sua alma gêmea?”

“Sim, eu--- eu quero isso com você”. Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso, os olhos verdes brilhando de emoção. “Eu nunca pensei que veria as cores e agora--- eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem olhar esse marrom tão belo”. Ela disse e correu os dedos pelos olhos dele e Andy apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu toda a inquietação se acalmar.

“Que bom, eu não pretendo te perder de vista”. E sem poder esperar mais ele a beijou.

Se antes o toque de suas mãos os perturbou, o toque de seus lábios pareceu uma explosão de fogos de artifícios. Tudo se intensificou e eles sentiram o coração disparar ainda mais rápidos quando suas línguas duelavam.

Sharon cegamente o puxou para dentro da casa e Andy aproveitou isso para girá-la e empurrá-la na porta arrancando um gemido de ambos. Quando o ar faltou, eles se afastaram e abriram os olhos e era como se o próprio arco íris estivesse ao redor, toda as cores pareciam mais intensas e ofuscantes.

“Uau”. Andy sussurrou e a encarou com um sorriso, e ficou encantado quando a viu mais radiante do que minutos antes. “Meu Deus, você é linda”.

Sharon abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Andy não deixou, ele voltou a beija-la e Sharon mal conseguia lembrar seu nome. Contudo, ela não ficou quieta, suas mãos correram pelos ombros deles e se emaranhou nos cabelos grisalhos o instigando a aprofundar o beijo.

Andy não lembrava como chegaram ao quarto ou mesmo quando tiraram as roupas, tudo o que ele sabia era que Sharon estava em sua frente quente e sólida, suas peles formigavam e tudo era brilhante. E foi quando ele percebeu que tudo isso era o vínculo se formando, se concretizando assim como todas as histórias que ele escutou.

E por mais que seu corpo implorasse para a conclusão, Andy queria diminuir o ritmo, queria lembrar do rosto dela quando eles se unissem pela primeira vez. Então ele respirou fundo e se afastou alguns centímetros:

“Você está bem?”

“Mais que bem”. Sharon disse com um sorriso ofegante.

E a Capitã estava sentindo os efeitos tanto quanto ele, ela sentia suas veias pegando fogo assim como seu coração batendo descompassado. Todo seu corpo gritava para que o vínculo fosse concluído, para que as cores ao seu redor voltassem ao tom normal e não tão brilhante quanto ela via. Mas Sharon parecia entender a pausa de Andy, eles estavam indo muito rápido.

Contudo, eles não poderiam adiar isso, eles não conseguiriam. Então ela afirmou mais uma vez que estava bem e o beijou, dessa vez gentilmente. Os lábios ainda fechados e as mãos correndo lentamente pelas peles aquecidas.

Quando Andy finalmente entrou nela, Sharon gemeu profundamente e fechou os olhos, a sobrecarga sensorial foi demais. O Tenente percebendo isso e sentindo ele próprio os sintomas, começou a beijá-la com gentileza, e não se mexeu.

Mas não demorou muito para ela mexer os quadris atrás de fricção, Andy então deu aquilo que ambos ansiavam, suas estocadas se aceleraram com o volume cada vez mais alto dos gemidos. E quando os dois explodiram em um grito de satisfação, o tempo pareceu parar.

Sharon e Andy sentiram institivamente a conclusão do vínculo, pois quando alma gêmeas se uniam seus sentimentos se embaralhavam, e eles sentiriam e compartilhariam tudo. E mesmo isso sendo aterrorizante nenhum dos dois trocaria isso por nada.

“Obrigada, Andy”. Ela sussurrou ainda o sentindo dentro dela. “Obrigada por me esperar”.

“Eu não me arrependo, esperei você por toda minha vida”. Ele a beijou com um sorriso.

“Eu havia perdido as esperanças, mas--- aqui está você me tirando do mundo cinza”.

“Não esqueça que você fez o mesmo por mim”. Ele disse sério e se afastou arrancando um gemido baixinho dela. Mas ele a abraçou logo em seguida a trazendo para descansar em seu peito. “E vamos descobrir as coisas”.

“Eu sei que vamos”. Ela sorriu e suspirou. “Acho que vai ser uma surpresa as pessoas descobrirem que somos almas gêmeas depois de verem como nos odiávamos”.

“Eu nunca odiei você”. Ele bufou. “Eu só não gosto do seu departamento”.

“Semântica”. Ela resmungou, mas podia sentir que ele não estava chateado, pelo contrário ambos compartilhavam sentimentos de paz e até--- bem, ela sabia que se apaixonaria por ele em algum momento.

“Eu posso sentir você”. Ele disse depois de um tempo de silêncio. “E também acho que te amo, Sharon”.

A Capitã apenas sorriu, ela não precisava falar com palavras, agora com seus corações unidos como um, ela só precisava sentir e ele saberia.

**_._ **

Algumas horas depois, quando fizeram amor mais algumas vezes, Sharon se viu encarando o lençol roxo que os envolvia e percebendo que a cor combinada bem com eles, talvez essa seria a segunda cor favorita dela. Mas pensaria nisso mais tarde, o que importava era que suas cores haviam mudado e seu mundo não era mais cinza.

**_Fim_ **


End file.
